The Hunt Continues (Lego Star Trek)
Overview = |next = }} "The Hunt Continues" is the second chapter of the of , written sometime in 2010. It is authored by . ;Summary :The crew of the pursues the and attempts to apprehend its crew, but the Klingons seemingly have no intention of surrendering. , stardate 57823.6. We've engaged the Klingon vessel and have taken heavy damage. We are attempting to...}} The and the Pak'tu are engaged in battle. informs that the ship can't sustain much more damage. then transports onto the , announcing that he is their "worst nightmare." Act One Picard enters to see how Dr. is doing. She tells him that she's fine but is in need of a larger medical staff. Picard tells her that while most other doctors have been assigned elsewhere, he's glad that she is still with him on the Enterprise. He adds that she can use the EMH if she needs to, but she is reluctant to do so unless she has no other choice. Geordi then contacts Picard, telling him that they may have found something relating to the Pak'tu. On the bridge, John Benson and Geordi have found a warp trail possibly belonging to the Pak'tu. Picard senses some measure of doubt in Geordi's tone, and tells him that speculation is "not good enough." Geordi then tells him that he'll continue his investigations. Picard enters the , with Benson following him in. Benson asks how they will know if the ship they are tracking is even the correct one, and if they will lead them to the person behind the conspiracy. Picard replies that he's asked himself the same question, inadvertently referring to Benson as "number one." Picard further explains that he used to call Will Riker "number one," and that Benson would likely hear himself called that in the future. Benson then notices sitting in the corner. He asks if he's started to recall any of 's memories, but Picard regrets that he has remembered very little. Act Two After several hours of waiting, a Klingon vessel decloaks. Benson asks to identify them, and Worf confirms that it is the Pak'tu. Picard tells Worf to hail them, trying to explain to the Klingons that he only wishes to talk, but they do not respond. Gibson then alerts them that the Pak'tu is charging its weapons. Picard quickly tells Worf to arm their weapons. The ships exchange fire for a few moments until the Klingons cloak once more. A few moments later, they decloak almost on top of the Enterprise, catching them off guard. Gibson's console explodes in his face, but he is uninjured. The Enterprise retaliates, severely damaging the Pak'tu. The Klingons are forced to retreat. Act Three Kardok and several Klingon officers materialize on the Enterprise s bridge. Picard asks who they are, and Kardok replies, "Your worst nightmare." Kardok tries to shoot him, but Picard dodges and shoots one of the Klingons. Jordan and Gibson engage the Klingons, and one flings Jordan across the room; Gibson is stabbed by another Klingon. Geordi is grabbed by one of the Klingons, and Kardok corners Benson, choking him. Picard tries to fight off two of them, but hope of victory is quickly fading until B-4 emerges from the ready room. He grabs Kardok and throws him across the bridge, and then begins terrorizing the rest of Kardok's men. B-4 herds them into the corner, and Picard thanks him. The Klingons hastily transport back to the Pak'tu, and Picard orders Worf to disable it. Worf fires on the Pak'tu, and it explodes. The Klingons are now defeated, but many questions are still unanswered. Epilogue Admiral Perry is at his desk. His aide informs him that he has a message addressed to him, and Perry takes it in his office. X is on the other side; he tells Perry that "the time has come." He answers him saying, "Yes, my lord." - References = Characters # # # # #John Benson # # #Jordan #Perry #X Referenced only #EMH # # Unnamed *Unnamed Starfleet personnel }} Starships # # Locations Referenced only #Starbase 83 Other references Governments and organizations *The X *United Federation of Planets Species *Klingon Other *Number one - Appendices = Continuity Background and trivia *This chapter was never published on , but it can be read here on the wiki. }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters